


The Dream Dancer

by orphan_account



Series: The Song of Heroes and Monsters [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan and Jim have more children. Because why not :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream Dancer

When Maia was five, Khan and Jim decided to have another child, and when she was six, she had two new brothers.

Khan made sure he was in close proximity to the house should Jim go into labour early, as he did with Maia. But the twins were a handful from the beginning. Not only were they days overdue, but they were causing Jim pain and restless nights.  
“The second you two come out I swear to God I’ll-”  
“-James,” Khan warned and placed a kiss to the top of his head. “They’ll come when they’re ready.”  
“Alright,” he grumbled. “Just so we’re clear, we’re having no more children after these.”  
Khan laughed. “If you say so.”

 

When Jim managed to go a week overdue, something had to be done. He wasn’t in any pain, which Eli and the other medics deemed strange, but Eli still put Jim under a mild aesthetic to try and induce labour.  
Khan place Maia in the care of the other augments that tried to keep the six year old away from her parent’s room. That was easier said than done; her dad was in pain, her father had disappeared into the room long ago and she was worried sick, no matter how much attention given to her by the others.  
“What’s wrong with my dad?” she asked. It was a question that was repeated since Khan and Jim had disappeared nearly two hours ago.  
“Nothing is wrong with him, darling,” one of the older women said, trying to calm her down. “Your new siblings are on the way, that’s all.”  
Maia nodded, but not understanding any of it, then sitting down beside the woman, listening to stories about their past lives and her fathers’ adventures.

 

Khan, unlike Maia’s birth, was with Jim the whole time. Even though the man was on enough drugs to knock out an elephant, Jim was still awake and clutching to Khan’s hand or any piece of his shirt he could get a hold of.  
“Relax, my love,” Khan whispered into Jim’s ear. “You’re doing fine.”  
Jim didn’t respond. In fact, Khan was surprised he wasn’t screaming abuse at the augment, or dealing a punch to the ribs. He just lay there; his blond hair clinging to his forehead, drenched in sweat, and trying as best as he can to hide any pain he was experiencing.  
“James, we’re ready,” Eli said after he finished moving the babies into position through Jim’s stomach.

While getting to that point was the longest journey the blond had ever been on, it was worth it. When after what seemed to be hours of pushing and screaming and just shouting abuse at his husband was over, he let out a small laugh at the sound of one cry of a child following another.  
“How are they?” Jim gasped, gulping in air like it was water. “Are they ok?”  
“Yes, my love,” Khan brushed the hair off Jim’s face. “They’re beautiful.”  
Jim could feel himself being pulled down into a deep sleep, but he fought against it, desperate to see his newborns before being knocked unconscious.

Closing his eyes for a second, Jim hadn’t noticed that Khan had left his position beside him and wandered across the room for their children. Eli offered to carry one, but Khan was more than capable to carrying the two in the crooks of his arms, making his way back to his husband.  
“James,” Khan whispered. “Your sons say hello.”  
Jim smiled and weakly held out his arms for one of the children. “Which one do you want to hold?”  
“I don’t care, just give me one before I pass out.”

Khan chuckled and gave Jim the smaller of the two. Jim looked down into the baby’s face; he was remarkably different to Maia. While Maia took after Khan, his newborn son looked like him: wisps of golden hair, sparkling blue eyes. Jim could feel himself on the verge of crying. _Bloody hormones_ , he cursed to himself.  
“Well?” Khan asked, letting the other son wrap his tiny hand around his finger.  
“Well what?”  
“What do you think?”  
“They’re perfect,” Jim leaned over slightly to look at the boy in Khan’s arms. “But we should let Maia in. She needs to see her new brothers.”  
“Are you sure? You seem too weak to deal with her,” he said, slightly apprehensive. Khan had a point: Maia was a bundle of raw energy, and she would be undoubtedly jumping around the room. Jim just shrugged it off, “I’ll be fine.”

Khan placed the boy he had been holding into Jim’s arm and went to collect his daughter from the elder augments that were just down the hall. Although it wasn’t a long walk, Khan had received many congratulations from anyone who had passed him.  
He pushed open the door into Maia’s room and saw her cross-legged on the floor playing with her toys, while listening to the elder augments rattle on about the ‘olden days’.  
“Maia,” he said softly.  
Before Khan had a chance to continue, the six year old had launched herself from the floor and into her father, clutching at him like she was about to cry. “Is daddy ok?”  
“Your dad is fine, sweetheart,” he said, not only to Maia, but to the elder in the rocking chair behind him who was eager to hear the news. “In fact, he wants to see you. But you have to promise me something: you need to be careful around him. Understand?”  
Maia nodded quickly and took her father’s hand, almost dragging him down the corridor. When they reached the outside of their room, Khan reminded Maia of their agreement. “Be careful.”

Maia was ushered in first, scanning the room for her dad. When she set her eyes on him, she was a bit taken back; he was pale, tired looking and cradling two bundles in his arms. Jim smiled when he saw Khan nudge Maia forward, as if the girl forgot how to walk.  
“Maia, do you want to meet your new baby brothers?” Jim’s smile only widened.  
Maia, remembering what her father had said, shyly walked over with her hands clasped together infront of her, plotting out where she could climb to get a better look.  
“Here princess,” Khan lift her up and set her down gently beside Jim, then pulled a chair from the other side of the room over to join his family.

Maia’s face was a mix of awe and confusion. She watched the newborns sleep, and then looked at her parents. After a while, she gave up and said, “So...what are you going to call ‘em?”  
“Faolan,” Jim murmured, nodding at the blond haired baby, “and Ruari.”  
Khan smiled. He knew Jim had been set on those names since he told Khan that he was pregnant again. He had no objection, of course. Whatever made Jim happy, made Khan happy.  
Maia scrunched her nose, judging the names. “Yeah, they’ll do,” then continued looking at her new brothers.

 

“Maia’s asleep,” Khan ran his hand through his hair, sighing. “That girl might be the end of us.”  
“Which brings me back to my earlier point; we’re having no more kids,” Jim commented, letting Faolan finish feeding. “And I’m making a stand on that.”  
“I’m sure you are,” Khan mused, wandering over to Ruari who was contently sleeping in the crib. “Here,” he motioned for Faolan. “I don’t want you standing or moving for the next few days.”  
“Yes sir,” Jim handed over the baby. “Trust me; I’ll be spending the next few days in a catatonic sleep.”

Once the children were down and asleep, Khan joined Jim on the bed. Drifting off to sleep, Khan placed one last kiss on Jim’s lips before he heard the blond mutter, “I didn’t think it was possible to be this happy.”  
“Me neither,” Khan agreed, brushing Jim’s hair off his face, then letting the blond fall asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruari and Faolan are Irish names, and my favourite ones at that. Ruari (Roo-R-Ee) is literally translated to "Red King". Faolan (F-Way-Lawn) meaning "Little Wolf".


End file.
